Episode 3797 (21st July 2004)
Plot Determined to run away with the children, Zoe tells Scott he will have to come back later if wants to spend time with Jean. When he returns Zoe is about to leave. Seeing that the car is packed Scott is appalled by what Zoe is trying to do and stands in front of the car as she attempts to drive off. He tells her that she will have to run him down to get by. When he refuses to move Zoe breaks down in tears. Scott tells her that she will only make things worse if she runs away and could lose Jean or end up in jail for abducting Charity’s baby. When the social worker arrives, Zoe says that she wants to hand Christopher over to Charity herself and they set off for Holdgate Farm. In tears, Zoe hands the baby over and says goodbye to Christopher. Composing herself she gives Charity details of his feeding routine. Charity tells Zoe that she should keep the baby’s blanket. Uncertainly Charity holds her son and as Zoe walks away she says ‘welcome home Noah’. Concerned about Carl, Tom asks his son whether he is okay? Carl assures him that everything is fine. He agrees to move out of Holdgate Farm when Tom tells him that they could do with more room for the baby. Tom goes for a drink with Dean, an employee of his, who went to Romania with Carl. Dean tells Tom that he thinks Carl may be having trouble with a woman. Jimmy then speaks with Dean and is shocked when Dean reveals that Carl told him about Paul’s death during their trip. Dean tells Jimmy that he didn’t like lying to Tom. Katie is delighted when Danny offers her a place to stay at Pear Tree Cottage. Robert warns Danny that Donna might not be happy about the arrangement. When Danny breaks the news to Donna, she tells him that Katie is a nymphomaniac and if he sleeps with her she will kill them both! She is in no mood to listen to Danny's argument that Chas would have let her move in to the cottage anyway. Nicola is surprised to learn that even though Simon and Tash have split up his ex is still on very good terms with Simon's mother, the indomitable Lesley, and is in the habit of sharing Sunday lunch with her. Meanwhile, in The Woolpack, Tash asks Val how long Simon has been seeing Nicola. Gossip queen Val soon puts her in the picture about Simon and Nicola's bid for the shortest engagement in history world record. Cast Regular cast *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Carl King - Tom Lister *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Noah Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Jean Hope - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast *Tash Abbott - Sally Evans *Dean Morris - Marc Bolton *Pete Law - Simon Kirk Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,136,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes